1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal window blind apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a horizontal window blind apparatus for selectively controlling light transfer through a window.
2. Information Disclosure Statement.
Horizontal window blinds of various sizes are used for covering windows and the like so that when the horizontal window blind is closed, the blind serves as a curtain for screening the window. Typically, the prior art horizontal window blinds have included a cord ladder for supporting each slat of the horizontal window blind. The ladder is supported at the upper end thereof by a frame so that when the ladder is manipulated, the slats are tilted from an open to a closed disposition thereof.
Also, a typical horizontal window blind further includes a lifting cord which passes through an aperture in each of the slats so that when the lifting cord is pulled, each of the slats, starting with the lowermost slat, is raised until all the slats are moved parallel relative to each other in an upward direction for permitting cleaning of the glass window therebehind.
However, because of the location of the ladders and the lifting cord extending through the slats, cleaning of the slats has proved to be a tedious and time consuming chore.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem associated with the prior art horizontal window blind arrangements by having the ladders and lifting cord located away from the slats so that cleaning of the slats is facilitated.
Also, because of the unique arrangement for supporting the slats according to the present invention, when the slats are closed, the slats will not overlap each other as they do in the prior art arrangements. Therefore, according to the present invention, less slats are required thereby reducing the cost of manufacture thereof.
Additionally, the present invention makes it possible for the slats to be removed for cleaning or for exchanging so that the room decor may be altered.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a horizontal window blind apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a horizontal window blind apparatus that facilitates cleaning of the slats.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a horizontal window blind apparatus that reduces the cost of production of such apparatus.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a horizontal window blind apparatus that permits removal of individual slats for changing a room decor or for cleaning the slats.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.
The present invention relates to a horizontal window blind apparatus for selectively controlling light transfer through a window. The apparatus includes a frame disposed within the window and a tab movably connected to and supported by the frame, the tab having a first and a second end. A slat has a front and a rear edge, the rear edge of the slat being secured to the first end of the tab such that the slat is cantilevered from the tab. A further tab is movably connected to and supported by the frame, the further tab having a first and a second extremity. Also, a further slat is disposed parallel relative to the slat, the further slat having a further front and a further rear edge. The further rear edge of the further slat is secured to the first extremity of the further tab such that the further slat is cantilevered from the further tab. The arrangement is such that in operation of the apparatus, when the tabs supported by the frame are moved, the slats cantilevered to the tabs are correspondingly moved for selectively controlling the light transfer through the window and for facilitating cleaning of the slats.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the frame includes a member which defines an inverted channel, the member being disposed parallel relative to the slats.
Furthermore, the frame further includes an elongate control rotatably supported by the member so that the elongate control is disposed within the inverted channel.
Also, a flexible ladder has a first and a second termination, the first termination being connected to the elongate control. A further flexible ladder has a first and a second end, the first end of the further ladder being connected to the elongate control. The arrangement is such that, in operation of the apparatus, when the elongate control is rotated, the flexible ladder moves in a first direction and the further ladder moves in a second direction, the first and second directions being opposite to each other. The second termination of the ladder is connected adjacent to the first end of the tab and the second end of the further ladder is connected adjacent to the second end of the tab so that, when the elongate control is rotated, the first and second ends of the tab move in opposite directions such that the cantilevered slat is tilted relative to the frame.
Moreover, the ladder includes a rung which is disposed adjacent to the first end of the tab so that when the ladder is moved in the first direction, the first end of the tab is lifted for opening the slat.
Also, the further ladder includes a further rung which is disposed adjacent to the second end of the tab so that when the further ladder is moved in the first direction, the second end of the tab is lifted for closing the slat.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the tab is formed integrally with the slat. More specifically, the tab and the slat are integrally molded of plastics material.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the tab and the slat are stamped from a metal sheet.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the tab defines a first slot which is disposed adjacent to the first end of the tab for fixedly engaging the ladder. Also, the tab further defines a second slot which is disposed adjacent to the second end of the tab for fixedly engaging the further ladder.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the tab includes a first portion having a proximal and a distal end, the proximal end being rigidly secured to the rear edge of the slat. Also, a second portion defines a recess for removably receiving therein the distal end of the first portion, the second portion being connected to and supported by the frame.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the second portion has a first and a second end and the apparatus further includes a cord having a first and a second termination, the second termination being secured to the first end of the second portion. A further cord has a first and a second end, the second end of the further cord being secured to the second end of the second portion. The arrangement is such that, in operation of the apparatus, when the cord is moved in a first direction, the slat is tilted in the first direction for opening the slat and when the further cord is moved in the first direction, the slat is tilted in a second direction which is opposite to the first direction for closing the slat.
Additionally, the apparatus includes a lowermost slat and a flexible lifting device which has an upper and a lower end. The lower end is rigidly secured to the lowermost slat, the lifting device being slidably threaded through a first and a second aperture defined by the further tab and the tab respectively. The arrangement is such that, in operation of the apparatus, when the lifting device is moved in a first direction, the lifting device slides through the first aperture until the further slat is moved in the first direction by the lowermost slat and the lifting device slides through the second aperture until the slat is moved in the first direction by the lowermost slat and the further slat.
More specifically, the lifting device is a lifting cord and a counterweight is incorporated into the second end of the tab for compensating for the weight of the slat. Also, a further counterweight is incorporated into the second extremity of the further tab for compensating for the weight of the further slat.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, when the slat and further slat are closed, the front edge of the slat is disposed closely adjacent to the further rear edge of the further slat so that overlapping of the further slat by the slat is avoided.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.
Throughout the specification the term xe2x80x9chorizontal window blindxe2x80x9d includes a mini-blind, venetian blind or other type of blind having horizontally disposed slats. Also, included would be blinds having curved slats as described herein and flat slats. Furthermore, the slats would be fabricated from wood, aluminum, PVC or any other suitable type of window blind material.